HECHIZO FELINO
by ekida
Summary: La pandilla está invitada a una fiesta de disfraces en casa de Rhonda, un juego de hipnosis se sale de control y Arnold y Helga deberán pagar las consecuencias. TRABAJO EN CONJUNTO CON MARYMORANTE
1. problemas, confidencias y malas bromas

**HECHIZO FELINO**

**CAPITULO 1.- "empezando con problemas, confidencias y malas bromas"**

Una joven rubia, daba vueltas en su habitación sujetando con fuerzas el auricular de su teléfono – Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces Phoebe, ¡NO VOY A IR A ESA ESTUPIDA FIESTA DE DISFRACES! ¡Criminal! – bufó antes de sentarse de golpe en su cama.

La joven oriental con la que mantenía la plática, trato de convencerla – _pero Helga, la semana pasada prometiste acompañarme… _

– si… como bien lo dijiste, LA SEMANA PASADA – Helga hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, se puso de nuevo de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos – Pero ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir, mas aun por ese tonto disfraz que quieres que use – dijo aun molesta.

– _¡vamos Helga! no será tan malo, además solo es un disfraz de gatita._

– sí, un tonto disfraz que incluye tacones, mini falda, una camisa que ni a un niño de 9 años le quedaría, un par de estúpidas orejas y una cola falsa, ¡Eso es ridículo…! No PHOEBE, no me rebajare a usar la estúpida ropa que elegiste.

– _Oh bueno, si es por esa razón… supongo que te comprendo, aunque es una lástima sabes, les comente a Arnold y a Gerald que nos disfrazaríamos de gatitas y Arnold se veía bastante interesado por ver cómo nos veríamos… y su interés se centraba más en ver cómo te quedaría a ti, Helga_ – siendo su mejor amiga por tantos años, Phoebe conocía lo suficientemente bien a Helga para saber que tan solo mencionar al "mantecado", Helga accedería a ir a la fiesta de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd aun vistiendo el más ridículo de los disfraces.

– ¿d-de verdad dijo que quería ver nuestros disfraces? ¿Ese tonto cabeza de balón quiere verme a mí, Helga G. Pataki, en un estúpido disfraz de gato? – pregunto una muy ilusionada rubia.

– _¡claro que sí!, entonces… ¿irás no es así?_ – pregunto la pelinegra, con una sonrisa bastante maquiavélica.

– mmmh está bien Phoebe, iré a la estúpida fiesta, pero solo para ayudarte con el cabeza de cepillo, estarías perdida si no voy para animarte y darte el coraje para que lo invites a bailar o lo que sea que quieras hacer con él – menciono en un tono bastante sugerente y dejando soltar una pequeña risita

– _¿q-qué dices Helga? No sé qué es lo que estas pensando pero… te aseguro que mis intenciones con nuestro compañero y amigo, Gerald Johanssen, son meramente amistosas_ – mientras decía eso sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave tono carmesí.

– ¡Ay por favor Pheb's! ¿Acaso crees que me vas a engañar a mi?, Se que ese tarado te gusta, siempre lo he sabido. No tienes porque fingir conmigo y descuida, me asegurare que en la fiesta pases el mayor tiempo posible con él, tú sabes, a solas y sin ninguna clase de interrupciones y tal vez ese retardado finalmente se anime a pedirte que seas su novia – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un tono de complicidad, mientras su única ceja se movía de arriba a abajo.

Al otro lado de la línea, Phoebe que estaba recostada en su cama estilo oriental, se incorporo de golpe, boquiabierta y sorprendida de que Helga de comentara todo eso – ¿dijiste NOVIOS?, ¿a-acaso sabes algo que yo no Helga?, porque ya te lo dije muchas veces Gerald y yo solo somos buenos amigos ¡y nada más!... bueno es decir, ¿de verdad crees que le pueda gustar a Gerald?

– _por supuesto que sí hermana, cualquier tarado sabe que entre ustedes dos hay algo más que solo "amistad" ¿O acaso no recuerdas aquella vez en la feria del queso cuando ustedes dos se estaban…?_

– ¡Helga por favor basta! –Interrumpió Phoebe bastante apenada – ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

– _jajajaja ¡te tengo!_ – Piensa la pelirrubia, sonriendo con malicia – Está bien Pheb's no te torturare más, me guardare mis comentarios para la fiesta jejeje. Y a todo esto dime ¿Por qué escogiste esos tontos disfraces?

– _bueno Helga en un principio creí que serían unos disfraces muy originales, puesto que están basados en la cultura japonesa del manga, además que yo recuerde nadie ha ido vestido de gato a una fiesta de Rhonda en mucho tiempo… y a Gerald le gustó la idea de vernos como gatitas_ – admitió abochornada y enredando su dedo insistentemente en el cable del teléfono

– así que el pelos de borrego tiene que ver con tu decisión ¿eh?... mmmh… Eso lo explica todo, supongo que ya no puedes insistir que no hay nada entre ustedes; prepárate porque mañana en la noche sacaré mis mejores burlas solo para ti, ¿Qué te parece?

– _bueno, me parece que este juego lo podemos jugar las dos, Helga._

– ¿disculpa? ¿De qué juego me estás hablando?-dijo confundida

– ¿qué hay con Arn…es decir, "mantecado"?

– ¿Qué hay con el idiota cabeza de balón?

– ¿acaso mañana será el día que confieses tu amor por…los productos lácteos?

– ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso estás demente?, ¡Rayos Phoebe! tu sí que sabes tomar revancha, demonios ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Ni siquiera pienso acercarme un solo centímetro a él.

– Vamos Helga, mañana en esa fiesta será un buen momento para pasar más tiempo con "mantecado", ¿te imaginas cuando te vea con tu disfraz? ¡No lo podrá creer! Nadie esperaría verte vestida como una linda gatita, ¡Arnold estará más que sorprendido! – dijo muy entusiasmada y con ojos llenos de ilusión, por la posibilidad de que su mejor amiga consiguiera lo que siempre había deseado: a Arnold

– Escucha bien esto chica lista, solo iré a esa dichosa fiesta para ayudarte con el cabeza de estropajo, no por… ¡un momento!, ¿dijiste que Arnold estará sorprendido con mi disfraz? Creí que habías dicho que sabía que disfraz usaré y que desea verme en la fiesta…– el silencio reino en la llamada telefónica, por lo que Helga se percató del inteligente plan de Phoebe, lamentablemente (o afortunadamente) no lo hizo a tiempo. Había caído en una trampa, ya se había comprometido a ir a la fiesta.

Después de ese inesperado descubrimiento, la pelirrubia retomo la charla – Phoebe… ¿acaso me engañaste para ir contigo a la fiesta, usando a Arnoldo como chantaje?

– Aprendí de la mejor – dijo conteniendo pequeñas risitas, las cuales se alcanzaron a escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

– demonios, a buena hora decides tomar mi ejemplo, ¡no puedo creer que cayera en ese viejo truco!, definitivamente soy una mala influencia para ti Pheb's.

– estás molesta Helga?

– supongo que fue mi culpa por tragarme esa idea de que Arnold de verdad quería verme, es decir, ¿porqué querría verme a mí, a Helga G. Pataki? Soy la última persona que desea ver, En fin…aun así iré a esa fiesta… – dijo permitiendo salir un suspiro y con un tono verdaderamente melancólico, incluso Phoebe podría jurar que había escuchado claramente como Helga trataba de contenerse para llorar

– L-lo siento mucho Helga, debí pensar que podría lastimar tus sentimientos de verdad lo lamento tanto, no tienes por qué ir a la fiesta si no quie…

– JAJAJAJA, rayos Pheb's, solo jugaba contigo, nunca podrás ganarle a la maestra en su propio juego, ya deberías saberlo, jajaja no estoy molesta, solo quería fastidiarte – dijo pegando fuertes risas en el teléfono.

– ¡pues lo has logrado Helga!, por poco creí que te había hecho llorar – menciono la oriental, un poco molesta.

– Tómalo con calma hermana, solo te devolví la jugarreta, nos veremos mañana a las 5 p.m. en tu casa para ponernos los tontos disfraces y de allí a la casa de la princesa.

– de acuerdo Helga.

– por cierto, ¿Phoebe?-

– sí, ¿qué pasa Helga?

– esta conversación, nunca sucedió…

– ¡olvidando!

Las dos adolescentes colgaron el teléfono y cada una tenía diferentes expectativas acerca de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la residencia Lloyd. Phoebe por un lado estaba más que entusiasmada por lo que les esperaría el día de mañana, en la fiesta de la que toda la escuela había estado hablando por semanas; y por sobre todo, deseaba que por fin Helga tuviera esa oportunidad que durante años había estado esperando con su adorado "mantecado". Helga en cambio, no compartía el mismo entusiasmo que su mejor amiga, realmente no deseaba ver a Arnold, en una fiesta más, bailando, platicando y hasta coqueteando con todas, menos con ella.

– creo que la única forma en la que me pondrías atención, sería si me vistiera de un enorme queso, con sombrero mexicano y falda escocesa… – de entre sus ropas, saca su ya famoso relicario – oh mi amado, mi dulce y amargo tormento, aquel al que teniéndolo tan cerca de mi corazón, se encuentre tan lejos de mi persona… si tan solo una noche pudieras prestarme atención; si tan solo una velada, pudiera robarte el corazón; si tan solo mañana, me viera en tu mirada y me abrazaras con pasión…oh Arnold, ¡oye esto es bueno! Tengo que escribirlo.

Sin más, la rubia tomo su libro rosa y escribió el pequeño poema. Una vez terminado, se cambió y se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que el día de mañana las cosas saldrían un poco fuera de la rutina.

**FIN DEL 1er CAPITULO**


	2. comienza la fiesta

Una disculpa por la tardanza pero mi editora y yo hemos tenido ocupaciones que nos limitan mucho el tiempo. Agradecimientos especiales a: NeNa, peste21, rickhunter17, Pohla, Myriamj, itgirlalone, Aire2409, diananarahyuga y especialmente a mi co-escritora y editora MARYMORANTE (a la cual admiro tanto ^_^) por sus reviews y por agregarme a sus alertas, como verán soy nueva escribiendo fanfics así que espero que este haciendo un buen trabajo :D por cierto que si desean ver el dibujo de Helga en su traje lo pueden ver aquí .com/gallery/#/d4bn5gv (en mi cuenta de deviantart) pronto hare más imágenes del fic ^_^ disfruten!

CAPITULO 2 "COMIENZA LA FIESTA"

– Así que… ¿irás con Phoebe a la fiesta de Rhonda? – preguntó un rubio adolescente con cabeza de balón a su moreno amigo, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de huéspedes entreteniéndose con una lata vacía de Yahoo soda, pateándola de tanto en tanto.

Gerald afirmó con la cabeza – Quede con ella desde hace tiempo, hermano – paso una mano por sus cabellos rizados, sin poder evitar sonrojarse – ¿qué tal tu Romeo, ya invitaste a alguien a la fiesta? ¿Tal vez a la señorita Lila? – le cuestiono dándole unos pequeños codazos y dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad.

– No Gerald, no he invitado a nadie, y no creo hacerlo – mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y continua – Lila está de vacaciones con sus tíos y yo estaba pensando acompañarte a ti y a Phoebe.

Gerald eleva una ceja, mirando de reojo a Arnold.

– quiero decir… si mi compañía no es molestia para ustedes claro está – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano hacia su nuca.

El moreno sonrió y rodeo a Arnold del cuello – Claro que no Arnie, sabes que puedes estar con nosotros cuanto quieras, tal vez así puedas hacerme el favor y alejar a Pataki de nosotros por un rato.

Desviando su mirada hacia Gerald, el chico rubio se detuvo en seco – ¿acaso Helga irá a la fiesta de Rhonda? Es decir, ¿Helga G. Pataki?

Gerald cerró los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza. Ambos reanudaron la marcha.

– Lo siento Gerald, pero como Helga se la pasó toda la semana quejándose y vociferando, llegue a la conclusión de que no iría – dijo Arnold sintiendo aun sorpresa por la noticia.

– Lo sé viejo y créeme, yo tampoco lo creí, pero eso fue lo que me dijo Phoebe – hace una pausa y en su rostro se dibuja una socarrona sonrisa – ya quiero ver qué clase de disfraz usará Helga – llevo su mano a la boca y soltó unas risitas

Arnold vio a su amigo y sonrió –no puedo imaginarme que disfraz usará.

– Pues yo creo que Helga no necesita ninguno, ella ya es una bruja, solo le falta la escoba para salir a volar jajajaja – Gerald se detuvo soltando una fuerte carcajada, tomándose el estomago y doblándose de la risa.

– ¡Gerald! Eso fue muy descortés.

– jajaja lo… jajaja lo siento viejo, es que es muy divertido pensar qué clase de disfraz tonto va a ponerse Helga.

– Gerald, ¿acaso Phoebe no te lo dijo?

– No hermano, hoy hable con ella pero me dijo que sería una gran sorpresa…

– Oh bueno entonces habrá que esperar; aunque para serte sincero, no me quedaron muchas ganas de verla después de la broma que me hizo la semana pasada. En fin, ¿Tú de que irás disfrazado Gerald?

– Usare uno de los viejos disfraces de Jaime-O, nunca fallan ¿y tú?

– bueno no se… creo que usaré…

– ¡el disfraz de conejo de nuevo no!

– ¿Q-QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso! Fue en cuarto grado y lo hice solo para que Iggy me perdonara, además que era pijama de conejo. Jamás usaría un disfraz de conejo por voluntad propia – menciono Arnold, apenado y alterado al mismo tiempo; mientras recordaba ese fatídico día en que sufrió la humillación total frente a todo el vecindario, situación que aun hoy se ha ganado un lugar en la memoria colectiva de la ciudad… Bastante vergonzoso si se lo preguntan.

– jajaja lo sé viejo, pero es divertido ver tu cara de vergüenza cada vez que lo recuerdas.

– ¿y cómo no sentir vergüenza? ¡Todo el vecindario me vio con ese tonto pijama! y en cada oportunidad la gente me lo recuerda ¡es tan vergonzoso! – dijo mientras se tomaba la frente con ambas manos

– vamos viejo relájate, la gente ya lo ha olvidado, eso fue hace mas de cinco años seguramente nadie lo recuerda – le dijo con voz animosa mientras palmeaba su espalda y se reía de él mentalmente.

– bueno, supongo que tienes razón, gracias Gerald.

Los dos amigos se detuvieron frente a la casa de huéspedes e hicieron su famoso saludo.

– Nos vemos mañana viejo – dijo Gerald mientras se alejaba rumbo a su casa.

– Hasta mañana Gerald.

La tarde de ese caluroso viernes transcurrió en forma relativamente normal; siendo verano, el ajetreo y entusiasmo en los jóvenes no era nada nuevo. Y a pesar de que un aire de tranquilidad había rondado los pasillos de la escuela, una vez llegando a casa la cosa era distinta. Todos los chicos de la escuela preparatoria comenzaron a alistarse con tiempo para la gran velada, que aguardaba en casa de la familia Wellington Lloyd.

– ¡oh rayos! por favor Phoebe, no me obligues a esto.

– vamos Helga, ¿acaso no deseas impresionar a… mantecado?

Helga abrió los ojos y desvió su mirada hacia la oriental, quien la veía con los brazos cruzados y esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

– entonces deja que termine.

– ¡pero duele mucho! ¡Criminal! ¿Qué acaso no hay otra forma? – replicó la rubia

– vamos Helga ya casi termino de depilar tu ceja.

– ¡argggh! Pues ya que… ¡pero apúrate por Dios!

– sí, solo unos cuantos más y listo. No te muevas, cierra los ojos, no respires… Uno, dos… ¡Tres!-

– ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

– Gerald, ¿escuchaste eso?

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas viejo? Yo no oí nada, tal vez fueron coyotes.

El rubio cabeza de balón se encogió de hombros – supongo que debió ser mi imaginación.

– Si eso debió ser, bueno, ¿qué tal me veo? – pregunto Gerald mientras se paraba delante de Arnold mostrándole su traje. Era algo sencillo pero elegante. Consistía en un traje negro con camisa de vestir blanca, corbata negra, un reloj de muñeca muy fino que su padre le había prestado y unas gafas de sol estilo europeo – ¿y bien? – preguntó nuevamente

– Te ves genial Gerald pero, ¿de qué se supone que estas disfrazado?

– ¿Qué no es obvio? Soy un agente del FBI, siempre he querido vestir elegante como ellos – retira los lentes de su cara y los guarda en la solapa del saco – además el negro me sienta muy bien ¿no lo crees viejo?

– por supuesto Gerald, lo que tu digas.

– ¿y tú qué se supone que eres, eh Arnie? – Gerald miró el traje de Arnold, el cual era un tanto extraño. Constaba de un pantalón de corte recto, color negro y chaleco del mismo tono, una camisa blanca, con holanes en las mangas y en el cuello, (muy al estilo victoriano) desabotonada a la altura del pecho y dejando entrever sus desarrollados pectorales; una capa le caía desde los hombros, siendo esta de doble vista, (dejando el negro como exterior y el rojo como cubierta interior) guantes negros de piel, botas oscuras, las cuales estaban cuidadosamente lustradas, y una media máscara color blanco, que le cubría solo la mitad del rostro. Todo el conjunto le hacía ver muy apuesto.

– Soy el fantasma de la opera, Gerald.

– Si tú lo dices – dijo Gerald mientras rascaba su barbilla, analizando el disfraz de Arnold. Sonríe y le da una palmada en el hombro – debemos apresurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

– Vamos.

Ambos se apresuraron a llegar al lugar de la fiesta. En tanto, en casa de Rhonda ya todos se encontraban divirtiéndose: ya sea bailando, tomando ponche, haciendo bromas o charlando.

– ¿Dónde podrá estar Phoebe? Dijo que llegaría temprano – expresó un moreno muy desesperado.

Arnold sonrió, sabiendo exactamente la causa de la preocupación de su mejor amigo – Calma Gerald, no debe tardar.

El timbre de la residencia Lloyd sonó y para fortuna, Rhonda se ubicaba cercana a la puerta, ya que el fuerte sonido de la música no le hubiese permitido escucharlo. Abrió la puerta con su clásica pose de orgullo, para recibir a los invitados recién llegados.

– ¡Phoebe querida qué bueno que llegaste! – Unos besos al aire fueron otorgados por parte de la anfitriona, hacia la joven oriental – ¿Quién es tu….? ohhh, ¿Helga? – dijo con sorpresa, por la nueva apariencia de la rubia.

– hola princesa, también me da gusto verte, ¿te quedarás todo el día allí parada como maniquí de aparador o nos vas a dejar pasar?

– S-sí, pasen… están en su casa – Rhonda mantenía sus asombrados ojos sobre la chica Pataki, a tal grado que no le tomó mucha importancia al último comentario de Helga.

– Gracias Rhonda, permiso – dijo Phoebe, tomando a Helga de la mano, mientras cruzaba rápidamente el umbral de la puerta para dirigirse a la sala, esperando con esto evitar el enfrentamiento que seguramente surgiría entre las dos chicas. Phoebe tenía muy presente las contadas ocasiones en la que esas dos habían mantenido la paz cuando han permanecido en la misma habitación. Tuvieran o no una razón suficiente parecía que a ambas les gustaba comenzar una discusión. Tal vez las enormes diferencias entre las orgullosas chicas era la raíz del problema, aunque esto mismo las hacía parecerse una a la otra.

– Lindo disfraz princesa, ¿de qué te vestiste? ¿Acaso de la estirada aristócrata que eres? – dice Helga en tono burlón; no obstante, Rhonda efectivamente portaba un traje a modo de la nobleza francesa del siglo XVIII, siendo demasiado ostentoso a la vista.

– Pero que molesta eres Helga, ¡Eso no es nada elegante! podrás cambiar tu imagen pero tu personalidad es la misma fastidiosa de siempre, querida – finalizo haciendo su larga cabellera negra a un lado.

– Así es y siempre será Helga G. Pataki, princesa – la rubia acomodo manos a la cintura y sonriendo sarcásticamente, ambas chicas se retaron con la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que Rhonda habló.

– Trata de no arruinar la fiesta linda – con esto dicho, la morena se alejó de Helga para seguir sus labores de perfecta anfitriona.

– Mira Gerald allí esta Phoebe – señaló Arnold a la entrada de la sala donde estaban.

– ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – Gerald abrió grande los ojos en cuanto vio a la hermosa pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos – ¡Woooooow que linda se ve! No puedo creer que de verdad se vistiera de gatita – Menciono el moreno, con una sonrisa soñadora hasta que se percató de algo que francamente, no le gusto – ¡Espera! ¡Esa falda es demasiado corta para ella!, su disfraz no deja nada a la imaginación ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?-

– jajaja respira hondo Gerald, no tienes derecho a decirle como vestir, no eres su novio... aún. Tranquilo, solo acércate a ella mientras voy por un ponche y los alcanzo luego ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo Romeo – esto último lo dijo distraído, pues toda su atención la mantenía sobre Phoebe, analizando mentalmente que ese disfraz era demasiado atrevido para ser usado por ella, cualquier otro chico podría poner sus ojos en la hermosa asiática y eso era algo que Gerald no quería; era su Phoebe y de nadie más, bueno, era suya en su mente claro, pues aun no se había armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, no oficialmente.

– mph, mph – Gerald aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de la chica – ¡hola nena! Creí que no vendrías – dijo en un fingido tono de seguridad.

– hola, lo siento Gerald, me retrase por estar maquillando a Helga – dijo sonrojada mientras miraba lo guapo que se veía Gerald vestido de traje.

– jajaja ¿Helga? ¿Helga G. Pataki? ¿Maquillada? ¿Acaso llego un circo a la ciudad? Jajaja ¡eso tengo que verlo!

La pelirrubia, que todo el tiempo había permanecido al lado de Gerald, puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra, dio pequeños golpecitos en el hombro del moreno.

– Entonces voltea zopenco – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, la cual no le costó identificar, era la voz de Helga. Desconfiado lentamente se volteo hacia ella con ojos entreabiertos y con los hombros tensos sabiendo las altas probabilidades de recibir un buen golpe por parte de la rubia, sin embargo y para sorpresa del moreno se encontró con una cara casi angelical, cuya dueña era nada más y nada menos que Helga, la misma Helga G. Pataki.

Aunque hubiese querido evitar verse "tan obvio", en definitiva Gerald no lo logro. Quedando boquiabierto, recorrió con sus impresionados ojos castaños la ahora bien formada y curvilínea figura de la chica delante de él, sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

– ¡Hey tierra llamando a Geraldo! ¡Maldita sea! – Helga sacudía su mano frente a la cara de Gerald quien seguía paralizado por la impresión, hasta que pudo articular palabra.

– ¿H-Helga? ¿En serio eres tú? – dijo aun un escéptico Gerald.

– ¿pues quién crees que soy tarado, la reina Isabel? ¡Claro que soy yo, Helga G. Pataki!

– woow, amm te ves…bien… muy bien de hecho…– dijo mientras la miraba nuevamente de pies a cabeza, asegurándose de que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

– ¿y acaso te lo pregunte?

– ahh bueno yo…

– ¡ARGH! ¡Apártate perdedor! – Helga empujó a Gerald fuera de su camino y se dirigió a la mesa de botanas.

El moreno llevo una mano a su nuca – vaya, no deja de ser ruda ni porque la halagué – Phoebe solo asintió, cubriendo su boca para no dejar salir las risa.

En cuanto a Helga, la rubia se sentía muy confundida y avergonzada. Los ojos de todos los invitados estaban sobre ella – _¿qué__tanto__mirarán__esta__bola__de__perdedores?__solo__soy__yo,__la__misma__gruñona,__mandona__y__soberbia__Helga__G.__Pataki__de__siempre.__¿Por__qué__demonios__están__mirándome?__¡Criminal!__sabía__que__no__debía__dejarme__convencer__por__la__estúpida__idea__de__Phoebe__de__ponerme__este__estúpido__disfraz;__es__muy__incomodo,__esta__no__soy__yo..._ – los pensamientos de Helga se vieron interrumpidos al chocar con Curly, quien traía un vaso de ponche derramándoselo a sí mismo.

– ¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas engendro cuatro ojos por poco y me ensucias! – espetó Helga aún más molesta.

– oh no, ¡mi disfraz! Helga lo has arruinado, era un disfraz edición limitada de Superman, ¿oíste? ¡EDICION LIMITADA! – grita Curly bastante molesto, cosa que por supuesto a Helga no le importó, estaba muy metida en sus propios problemas.

– Solo a un perdedor como tú se le ocurre traer ese estúpido disfraz aquí, lárgate de vuelta a la madriguera donde perteneces – Helga lo empujó fuera de su camino.

– Esto me lo pagarás caro Pataki – dijo Curly con enojo, sin embargo la rubia no lo pudo escuchar.

Helga continúo caminando hacia la mesa de bocadillos, donde notó que Arnold se estaba sirviendo ponche, pero pronto encontró otro obstáculo.

– apártate de mi camino engendro quiero ponche – Helga estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando notó que se trataba de Brainy – oh, eres tu perdedor.

– ugghh, ugghh perdón…Helga hoy estas muy… uggh ugh…bonita.

– sí, sí como sea, gracias – Helga le palmeo el hombro y continuo su camino. Hacía tiempo que Helga tenía conocimiento acerca de lo que Brainy sentía por ella, desde que se lo confesó ella había tratado de ser más amable con él o por lo menos de no golpearlo tanto. Sabía que era un buen chico ya que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla además de saber qué se sentía sufrir un amor no correspondido; le tenía un cariño especial aunque nunca se lo demostraba.

Por fin Helga llego a su destino.

Arnold estaba sirviéndose ponche cuando escucho una voz tras él.

– ¿qué hay de nuevo cabeza de balón? ¿Olvidaste tu traje de conejo? Es una lástima, te ves muy bien en él jajajaja – dijo Helga en su clásico tono burlón, sin poder evitar humillarlo como siempre, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

Arnold ni siquiera se volteo a verla, sinceramente estaba muy cansado como para soportarla esa noche, pues había decidido que nada ni nadie le estropearía la fiesta y eso por supuesto la incluía a ella.

– Lo siento Helga pero hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus insultos – Arnold termino de servirse ponche, se alejó de ella y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

– ¡oh rayos! Genial Helga abriste de nuevo tu enorme bocota. ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable con él por lo menos una noche? Es decir mírate Helga, te vestiste como una chica, te maquillaste y lo más doloroso, te depilaste las tontas cejas solo para él ¿y qué haces tú? En la primera oportunidad ¡LO INSULTAS Y LO ALEJAS! perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ahora el chico para el que arreglaste ni siquiera quiere verte – Helga se lamentaba en una esquina mientras la fiesta continuaba. Todas las chicas estaban bailando en la sala, mientras algunos de los chicos estaban en el balcón, Gerald se alejó unos minutos de Phoebe para buscar a su mejor amigo.

– oye viejo ¿dónde estabas? te estuve buscando por todas partes.

– Lo siento Gerald, solo vine afuera a tomar aire fresco y a alejarme de Helga.

– así que ¿ya viste a Helga?

Arnold se encogió de hombros – me la tope hace unos momentos – dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿y qué tal?

– Igual de molesta que siempre, al parecer la historia del traje de conejo no se olvidará nunca.

– jajaja, lo siento viejo, pero ¿acaso no la viste bien? Es decir, ¡parece una chica! Y que chica…

– Ah Gerald, Helga es una chica – dijo Arnold un tanto confundido.

– No me refiero a eso – exclamó Gerald cruzando sus brazos.

– Entonces ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

– me refiero a que esta, bueno esta… – Gerald hace un movimiento con las manos en el aire, describiendo la figura de la chica.

– ¡Escúpelo Gerald!

El moreno toma el suficiente aire, para dar un largo suspiro – ¡Ardiente!

– ¡¿Qué? Jajaja – Arnold comienza a reírse, pero en cuanto ve la expresión seria de Gerald se detiene – Espera un momento ¿Helga? ¿Ardiente? Por favor Gerald ¿Hablamos de la misma Helga? – mencionó dejando salir unas cuantas carcajadas.

– Si, ella misma.

– ¿Helga G. Pataki?

– ¿viejo acaso conoces otra Helga Pataki?

– ¿Helga ardiente? ¿Gerald acaso has bebido licor? ¿Cuánto has tomado?

– ¡claro que no! Viejo esto es serio, si la ves, te quitara el aliento.

– Creí que estabas interesado en Phoebe – le comenta cruzando sus brazos y mirando con reproche a su amigo.

– ¡lo estoy! Solo que Helga en mini falda es difícil de ignorar, no todos los días vez un espectáculo así.

– Gerald…– dijo rodando los ojos

– ¿qué? Es cierto, todo el tiempo esta vestida como un chico incluso se comporta como uno, si no la conociera y me la topara en la calle juraría que es un hombre.

– No es para tanto, Helga es muy linda – dijo mientras él mismo se sorprendía de lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿qué? Oh por favor Arnold no seas tan amable, ¡es la chica más fea de la clase! bueno… lo era… pero por mas arreglada que esté no dejará nunca de ser Helga Pataki, la abusadora, la malvada, la golpeadora, el terror de los pasillos...

– Podemos dejar de hablar de ella, vine a divertirme no a recordar todas las cosas malas que me ha hecho – dijo bastante fastidiado

– oh claro viejo, pero créeme que te sorprenderás al verla, ¿quieres ir adentro con nosotros?

– claro, vamos.

Los dos adolescentes entraron nuevamente a la sala, Gerald se dirigió a donde Phoebe estaba pero Arnold decidió que no era buen momento para hacer mal tercio, así que se sentó en la barra mientras le daba unos cuantos tragos a su ponche. La fiesta estaba muy tranquila, todos sus amigos estaban allí disfrutándola; estaba Nadine disfrazada de mariposa que bailaba con Peapod, Sheena y Eugene disfrazados como bailarines, Rhonda y Harold, y otros chicos de la escuela, la mayoría amigos de Rhonda. Todos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, incluso Sid y Stinky tenían pareja, cosa muy extraña en ellos. Todos estaban felices, pero por alguna razón Arnold no. Dio otro trago de ponche y decidió que era momento de olvidar lo que fuese que lo estuviera distrayendo, y se divertiría de una vez por todas. Busco a Gerald y Phoebe con la mirada por todo el salón, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una hermosa chica que al igual que él estaba de pie en una esquina, viendo a los demás bailar. Era una hermosa rubia, con un coqueto traje de gatita que resaltaba su espectacular figura, sin mencionar las torneadas piernas y el rostro tan angelical que poseía. Arnold no podía creerlo, ¡esa chica era Helga!

El rubio estaba tan distraído con esa visión, que olvido el ponche que tenía en la mano, y poco a poco su vaso se fue ladeando más y más, haciendo que su contenido se derramara por unos instantes, situación que le hizo recobrar la compostura.

Helga volteó hacia donde estaba su amado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y para sorpresa de Arnold, la rubia le dio una cálida sonrisa; lo que menos quería Helga en esos instantes era alejarlo más con alguna mueca de odio o alguna palabra hiriente, así que mantuvo su distancia. Por un breve momento, Arnold notó que ellos dos eran los únicos que no tenían pareja, puesto que los demás bailaban en el centro del salón o se encontraban conviviendo afuera. Arnold se paró de la barra y camino lento hacia Helga antes de siquiera razonar lo que estaba haciendo, a lo cual Helga se paralizó, la rubia simplemente no lo hubiera visto venir, su amado Arnold iba hacia ella.

– H-hola Helga, ¿te gustaría...? – Arnold apenas podía articular palabra, cuando fue interrumpido por la anfitriona de la fiesta quien estaba llamando la atención de todos con el sonido que hacia al golpear el tenedor a su fina copa de vidrio. Helga estaba muy molesta con la interrupción de la princesa, pues conocía muy bien esas palabras: Arnold estaba a punto de invitarla a bailar – _maldita__sea__Rhonda,__siempre__tan__oportuna_ – dice en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Atención chicos! – Dijo Rhonda en medio de la sala, haciendo que la música se detuviera – ¡reunámonos todos, van a comenzar los juegos! – dijo muy entusiasmada

– ¿y ahora qué clase de juegos tienes para nosotros, Rhonda querida? ¿Acaso otro aburrido juego de verdad o reto, como el año pasado? – dijo Helga en un tono notablemente sarcástico.

– Pues en eso estaba pensando – Rhonda se acerco a Helga y discretamente le habló al oído – y a mi parecer creo que disfrutaste bastante tu reto querida, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste como besaste a Arnold por más del minuto que se te pidió?

– Esta vez… no pasará de nuevo – dijo bastante sonrojada, pues Arnold aun permanecía a su lado, sin embargo el comentario de Rhonda no alcanzó los oídos del cabeza de balón.

Rhonda continuó diciendo – ¿acaso propones un juego mejor que verdad o reto Helga? – Helga no dijo nada, se limito a voltear la mirada y a cruzarse de brazos.

– ¿qué les parece si jugamos 7 minutos en el paraíso? – Menciono Nadine, a lo que la mayoría de los hombres la apoyaron.

– Tengo una mejor idea querida Rhonda – dijo un escuálido chico desde una esquina, acercándose a la morena quien estaba en el centro de la sala

– ¿qué tienes en mente Curly?

– Últimamente he practicado el misterioso e incomprendido arte de la hipnosis, creo que podemos hacer algo divertido con mis habilidades.

– ¿Hipno-que? – dijo Stinky mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.

– Se dice "hipnosis" Stinky, es un método clínico utilizado para el tratamiento de diversos trastornos mentales, por medio de la inducción de la mente en un estado de completa relajación – dijo Phoebe mientras se acomodaba las gafas, siendo escuchada con mucha atención por todos los presentes

– Así es, se utiliza para curar a los locos – dijo la rubia, burlándose de Curly

– eso no es del todo cierto Helga, la hipnosis es utilizada también para modificar ciertos comportamientos socialmente inadecuados, eliminación de fobias, supresión de dolores crónicos e incluso para ejercer cierto control sobre el sujeto inducido.

– ¿tú lo sabes todo no es así Phoeb's? – dijo Helga con una risita en la cara.

– Phoebe tiene razón – dijo Sid – el mes pasado fui con mis padres a una función de magia y el mago utilizó técnicas hipnóticas para controlar al público a su antojo, fue muy divertido. A un chico le hizo creer que era una bailarina de ballet y a otro sujeto lo convirtió en una gallina, ¡el pobre chico comía las palomitas que el público le arrojaba!, y a otra chica la puso a saltar hasta que ya no pudo mas, fue bastante divertido – menciono mientras se reía, acordándose de esos desdichados sujetos

– ¡eso suena muy divertido! – dijeron la mayoría de los presentes.

– así es, la hipnosis es algo muy divertido, ¿ahora quien será la primera víctima? – exclamo Curly mientras inspeccionaba a su alrededor, buscando a quien sería el conejillo de indias perfecto – Veamos...

– ¿qué tal Helga? – Dijo el chico obeso, seguido de un coro de jóvenes – ¡sí! Hipnotiza a Helga!

– ¡¿YOOOO? Pero ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡NO lo haré! – puntualizó Helga muy molesta.

– vamos Helga o ¿es que acaso tienes miedo? – Dijo Harold, mientras movía sus brazos imitando el aleteo de una gallina – ¡cua, cua, cua! ¡Cua, cua, cua!

– ¡apártate mantecas! No soy ninguna gallina, ya lo verás.

– muy bien Helga, acuéstate en el sillón y relájate – le ordenó Curly

– oh por favor, esto no funcionará – dijo fastidiada y escéptica

– Desde este momento no hablarás más, necesito concentración y tus comentarios negativos no me ayudan.

La pelirrubia hizo ojos al cielo, antes de quedar en silencio.

– cierra los ojos, imagínate en un lugar reconfortante, donde te sientas protegida de todo el mundo.

Helga cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginarse aquel lugar. Era el dormitorio de Arnold, estaba recostada en la cama de su amado, mirando la luna por el tragaluz mientras olía el embriagante perfume del shampoo de la almohada de su ángel de dorados cabellos. Su rostro fue cambiando y comenzó a dibujar una soñadora sonrisa, cosa que noto cuando alguien menciono este "bochornoso" detalle.

– ¿Acaso Helga esta sonriendo?

Helga alzo su mano a la altura del rostro y aun con los ojos cerrados, se dio una muy fuerte y sonora bofetada. Abrió los ojos y vio como todos sus compañeros la veían asombrados, por la extraña reacción de Helga – ¿Qué me ven retardados?

– Helga ¿quieres concentrarte?

– _yo__siempre__supe__que__Helga__estaba__más__loca__que__una__cabra_ – le susurro Harold a Stinky, y cuando el primero volteo, la rubia le dirigía una mirada asesina, que fingió estar silbando.

La rubia cerró de nuevo sus ojos y mentalmente regreso a los aposentos de su amado. Su cuerpo ahora estaba totalmente relajado, se sentía liviana y sin ninguna preocupación, escuchaba la voz de Curly cada vez más y más lejana, hasta que no la oyó más.

– contaré de 10 a 1 y despertarás, pero esta vez harás, todo lo que yo te pida que hagas.

– 10 – Helga comenzó a escuchar una voz a lo lejos, nada que pudiese distinguir

– 9, 8... – comenzó a escuchar la voz cada vez más cercana, los olores que en un principio olía tan vívidamente, comenzaron a diluirse.

– 7, 6, 5... – ahora escuchaba mas y mas cercana la voz de Curly.

– 4, 3, 2... – comenzó a escuchar las voces de todos en la sala, la imagen del cuarto de Arnold y su aroma se desvanecieron, dejándola en la obscuridad

– 1, ¡despierta! – Helga abrió los ojos lentamente, no tenían brillo, eran opacos y transmitían una mirada fría y vacía. Se sentó en el sofá, sin decir palabra.

– y bien Curly, ¿funciono? – dijo Rhonda llena de curiosidad, sin despegar los ojos de la rubia.

– Parece que sí, comprobémoslo – exclamó el chico de gracioso corte, quien se dirigió a la rubia – Helga, levántate y camina – Helga se levantó al instante y caminó por la habitación hasta detenerse en medio de ella

– parece que si funciona, ¡muy bien! entonces comencemos la tortura, Helga ha sido muy mala con todos ustedes ¿no es así? ¡Pues ha llegado la hora de vengarnos! – Manifestó Curly en un grito, con una sonrisa malévola y sobando sus manos.

– ¿QUE? ¡No pueden hacer eso! – dijo Phoebe pero nadie le prestó atención; todos estaban muy distraídos pensando en que tortura era lo suficientemente buena para la chica, y las voces de la mayoría de los presentes se dejaron escuchar, expresando hasta la más ridícula de las peticiones.

– ¡sí, que se comporte como un animal!

– ¡que baile la macarena!

– ¡que haga mi tarea!

– ¡que nos cante una canción!

– ¡Uno por uno chicos! tenemos toda la noche – dijo Rhonda muy divertida.

– dile que se comporte como un... ¡un mono! si eso es, ¡un chimpancé! jajajaja será muy gracioso – dijo Harold

– Esa es una buena idea, Curly díselo – Rhonda le ordenó.

– Lo que tú digas mi amada – dijo Curly mientras le lanzaba una mirada seductora a Rhonda.

– ¡argh!, solo hazlo pequeño troll.

– Helga escúchame bien, ya no eres más un humano, cuando escuches un aplauso serás un mono – Curly aplaudió y Helga se inclinó, comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas, a subirse y balancearse en los muebles mientras hacía curiosos ruidos de chimpancé con la boca. Comenzó a mirar fijamente a todos los espectadores, quienes se burlaban de lo ridícula que se veía. Helga que solo podía seguir gritando sonidos, pronto se topó con un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda, ella se le acercó mas y mas hasta que la distancia entre los dos se hizo muy corta; Arnold estaba paralizado, creía que no tardaría en recibir un buen golpe de la chica, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, Helga lo tomó por los hombros y en un rápido movimiento la chica ya estaba sobre él, hurgando en su cabello, acicalándolo como si estuviera buscando algún piojo o bicho perdido entre la rubia cabellera del cabeza de balón.

– ¡jajajaja! miren todos, ¡Arnold tiene piojos!, jajaja – gritaba Harold mientras se ahogaba en su propia risa.

Helga vio al chico obeso que se burlaba de ella y en otro rápido movimiento, se le abalanzó tirándolo al piso.

– jajaja Harold eso te pasa por hablador – dijo Stinky muy divertido.

Arnold seguía en shock y no vio cuando Helga se le aproximaba de nuevo. Esta vez Helga se acercó despacio a Arnold y comenzó a oler la fragancia de su cabello y para sorpresa de Arnold, Helga se le aproximo tanto a él, de tal manera que su cara estaba totalmente pegada a la suya. Después de una pausa, Helga roso en forma tierna su nariz con la de Arnold, dándole un coqueto beso esquimal, dejándolo boquiabierto. Phoebe se preocupó de que Helga pudiera llegar a hacer algo que expusiera su amor por Arnold y se acerco a él para quitársela de encima, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Helga se soltó y corrió por toda la habitación. Se sujetó de un fino candil del techo y comenzó a dar vueltas en él hasta que se soltó, y aterrizó en un buró rompiendo el jarrón favorito de los padres de Rhonda.

– ¡NO! ¡Helga ese jarrón era muy valioso! mis padres van a matarme ¡ERES UNA GATITA MUY MALA! – le gritó Rhonda

De repente el comportamiento de Helga dio un brusco giro de 180 grados. Sus movimientos se volvieron más delicados, casi finos por así decirlo. Sus ojos miraban a los presentes de una manera seductora y al mismo tiempo con aire de superioridad; se subió al sillón y comenzó a acurrucarse.

– ¿que le pasa? ¿Por qué ya no se comporta como mono? – dijo Harold

– No lo sé, algo extraño está pasando aquí –dijo Curly rascando su cabeza.

Helga comenzó a lamer su mano, a la vez que se la pasaba por el cabello (para el que entendiera su comportamiento, estaba dándose una ducha)

– ¡YA LO TENGO! ¡Helga se cree un gato!, se está lamiendo como mi gatito flofy lo hace – dijo en forma acertada Nadine.

CONTINUARA...


	3. creí haber visto una linda gatita

_¡Hola chicos! Perdonen la tardanza en este capitulo pero tuve muchas cosas q hacer y aún las tengo que hacer XD pero me di un tiempo para escribir este capitulo el cual le dedico a mi mami MARYMORANTE. (Mami sé que estas muy ocupada y espero que esto te relaje un poco ^_^) normalmente ella corrige mis capítulos pero esta vez no fue posible, es por eso que podrán notar un gran cambio entre los capítulos pasados y este, lamentablemente no tengo las habilidades literarias de marymorante pero espero les guste. Gracias a todos aquellos que se han suscrito, han comentado y han agregado este bizarro fanfic a favoritos XD_

_Hey Arnold! Pertenece al Sr. Bartlett y Nickelodeon, aunque no me molestaría que alguien comprara los derechos de autor para mí, mi cumpleaños esta cerca ^_^_

**Capitulo 3.- creí haber visto una linda gatita**

– ¡NO! ¡Helga ese jarrón era muy valioso! mis padres van a matarme ¡ERES UNA GATITA MUY MALA! – le gritó Rhonda

De repente el comportamiento de Helga dio un brusco giro de 180 grados. Sus movimientos se volvieron más delicados, casi finos por así decirlo. Sus ojos miraban a los presentes de una manera seductora y al mismo tiempo con aire de superioridad; se subió al sillón y comenzó a acurrucarse.

– ¿que le pasa? ¿Por qué ya no se comporta como mono? – dijo Harold

– No lo sé, algo extraño está pasando aquí –dijo Curly rascando su cabeza.

Helga comenzó a lamer su mano, a la vez que se la pasaba por el cabello (para el que entendiera su comportamiento, estaba dándose una ducha)

– ¡YA LO TENGO! ¡Helga se cree un gato!, se está lamiendo como mi gatito flofy lo hace – dijo en forma acertada Nadine.

Todos los presentes quedaron muy impactados con este comentario mientras veían frente a sus incrédulos ojos a una dulce Helga, aunque fuese producto de la hipnosis.

-¡ya se! ¿A los gatos no les gusta el agua cierto?- dijo Harold con una sonrisa maléfica

-es verdad, ¿que tienes en mente Harold?- dijo Sid

-¡ya vengo!-rápidamente el joven obeso salió en dirección al jardín trasero de los Lloyd mientras planificaba una perversa jugarreta.

-aww pero que linda se ve Helga así. Mira, se deja acariciar- dijo Sheena mientras depositaba unas cuantas caricias en la cabeza de la rubia. Helga bajó del sofá y comenzó a pasar por las piernas de todos como un gato que busca las caricias de su dueño.

-juguemos con ella, mi llavero es un laser y a los gatos les encanta perseguir estas cosas- dijo Sid

-jajaja eso suena divertido- dijo Stinky bastante emocionado

-basta chicos-los interrumpió un joven rubio interponiéndose entre ellos y Helga. Mirando con molestia al causante de todo esto dijo- Curly debes regresar a Helga a la normalidad de una buena vez antes que algo malo pase- expresó bastante molesto y serio.

-¿volverla a la normalidad? eso no pasará Arnold, Helga se merece lo que tiene por haber llenado de ponche y arruinado mi traje edición limitada de Superman, wajaja wajaja!- Curly echó maniáticas carcajadas como solo él podía hacerlo mientras corría hasta la salida para escapar, pero en su frenético escape dejó la puerta principal abierta. En la sala todos deberían de estar muy sorprendidos y confundidos por la reacción del joven de corta estatura pero lo conocían tan bien que esa clase de comportamiento era bastante normal en él.

-¡oh no! Curly debe volver para deshipnotizar a Helga- dijo Phoebe bastante preocupada por su amiga -¡debemos ir a buscarlo!- mientras la asiática expresaba consternación por su amiga Harold entró a la sala con una manguera que había encontrado en el jardín y con una sonrisa socarrona apuntó hacia la linda gatita.

-Harold ¿que demonios haces?- gritó Rhonda pero ésta apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Harold abrió la manguera a toda potencia. Con risas a todo lo que daba (y con una mente poco clara) expresó -los gatos odian el agua ¿cierto? Helga necesita un buen baño ja ja ja!-

-NOOOO Harold! se estropeará la alfombra- Rhonda y corrió para arrebatarle la manguera y cerrarla. Sin embargo el caos que había generado Harold ya estaba hecho; en su afán de empapar a Helga comenzó a mojar a los que la rodeaban, los gritos de los presentes y el agua asustaron a cierta gatita que aprovechó la confusión para fugarse por la puerta delantera, la misma que Curly había dejado abierta tras su frenético escape.

-¡Helga regresa!- gritó Phoebe quien parecía ser la única que se percató de su escape -¡pronto Gerald debemos ir por ella, quien sabe que le podría pasar si la perdemos de vista!- Phoebe aun no terminaba de decir esto cuando ya se dirigía a la salida siendo seguida por el moreno de cerca, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, la asiática alcanzó a decir - Arnold por favor busca a Curly, esto debe revertirse lo mas pronto posible, te llamo en cuanto encuentre a Helga- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras señalaba su propio celular y corría en la misma dirección que la asustada gatita. Arnold rápidamente comprendió el riesgo que implicaba la actual condición de Helga y salió detrás de ellos tan rápido como pudo y en dirección a la casa del desequilibrado mental causante de todo esto.

Arnold iba corriendo por las calles de Hillwood pero un fuerte sonido lo detuvo, provenía de un oscuro callejón cercano. Lentamente se acercó a ver quien era el autor de esos ruidos y solo pudo percibir una sombra rosa -¿Helga…e-eres tu?- Arnold se acercó tratando de distinguir la silueta que se movía entre las sombras, en un sorpresivo movimiento que asustó al rubio Abner salió disparado de entre los botes de basura donde muy probablemente buscaba comida -¡ahhh!- gritó muy sorprendido el rubio pero al ver que se trataba de su mascota se tranquilizó -oh eres tu Abner, ¿que haces aquí? me metiste un buen susto por un momento creí que eras Helga- dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo.

-cuiiiii cuiiiii- Abner comenzó a alterarse y salió disparado del callejón.

-¡Abner espera, regresa acá!- dijo mientras lo perseguía por el vecindario y pensaba- _genial, ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! debo encontrar a Curly antes que algo malo le pase a Helga_- antes que se pudiera dar cuenta Arnold estaba cerca de la casa de huéspedes, había seguido a Abner al callejón que daba a su escalera de incendios.

-Abner ven acá, entremos a casa- el cerdo se introdujo aun mas en el callejón olfateando algo o a alguien -Abner vamos no tengo tiempo para esto- Arnold dijo bastante frustrado pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño maullar, entre las sombras se podía ver una silueta humana que se movía de un lado a otro en el fondo del callejón al tiempo que se oía un constante sonar de cascabeles.

-¡Helga!- Arnold reconoció esa silueta de inmediato pero la gatita estaba tan asustada que trató de escapar de allí, echó un brinco para salir del callejón pero Arnold logró detenerla tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él lo mas que pudo. Helga trataba de zafarse por todos los medios mientras maullaba desesperadamente, estaba asustada y su única defensa como gato era arañarlo, comenzaron a luchar pero Arnold logro dominarla, la abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo de tal manera que las manos de Helga se encontraban aprisionadas entre el pecho del rubio y su propio pecho evitando que pudiera usar sus "garras" de nuevo.

-¡cálmate Helga!, sé que estas asustada pero aquí estoy yo, no tienes nada q temer, yo te protegeré- el profundo abrazo permitió que Arnold sintiera que Helga estaba mojada, seguramente por la mala broma de Harold, podía sentir como temblaba de frio pues ya había oscurecido y comenzaba a sentirse el frio de la noche -debo llevarte a casa antes que pesques un resfriado pero debes confiar en mi- con una de sus manos cuidadosamente Arnold levantó el mentón de la chica y dirigió su vista a su rostro alejándolo para que lo pudiera apreciar bien.

–Helga, soy yo, Arnold ¿me recuerdas?- comenzó a acariciar su cabello el cual ya tenia suelto y despeinado -soy tu compañero de escuela ¿recuerdas? soy Arnold, Arnoldo, "camarón con pelos", ¿"apártate cabeza de balón"?- esto ultimo lo dijo imitándola lo que causó que Helga se relajara en sus brazos y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-creo que ya entendiste mi punto ¿estas mas tranquila ahora?- Arnold la soltó y trato de levantarse para llevarla a la casa de huéspedes pero Helga no lo soltó, seguía abrazada a su cuello -parece que te agrado mucho ¿no es así? ven, te pondré ropa limpia y te daré algo de comer, muero de hambre ¿y tu?-

-¡miau!- Arnold cargó a Helga entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, al abrirla salió la acostumbrada jauría de animales -cuando era niño- comenzó a decir el rubio- tuve muchas mascotas, las recogía de las calles, mi abuelo al principio se molestaba pero después se resigno, dice que está en mis venas ayudar al necesitado, tal vez tenga razón después de todo- Helga se aferró mas a su cuello y comenzó a hacer un ruido, Arnold se sonrojó por la cercanía - ¿Helga e-estas ronroneando?-

Arnold se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta muy sorprendido, con Helga en brazos, hasta que una voz femenina lo sacó de su trance -¿Arnold, eres tú?- Suzie bajaba de las escaleras en dirección a los adolescentes.

-Hola Sra. Kokoshka- dijo en un tono muy cortés -¿Aún no llegan mis padres?-

-Llamaron hace una hora, avisaron que se quedaran unos días mas con tu primo Arnie, tu madre esta muy emocionada por visitar a su familia- dijo la dama

-Ya veo, los abuelos deben estar pasándola bien en este viaje para no querer regresar tan pronto-

-Lo dudo, pude oír como tu abuelo se quejaba de lo raro que tu primo Arnie es-

-Je je. Si, es bastante extraño-

-Y ¿quien es esta señorita Arnold? ¿La conociste en la fiesta?- preguntó Suzie muy intrigada y mas por el hecho de que Arnold la tuviese en brazos.

-No, es mi compañera de escuela, Helga, ¿la recuerda?-

-ohhh claro que la recuerdo, ha pasado tanto desde que no la veo, ¿cómo estas Helga?-

-miau- un pequeño maullido fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia

-Es una larga historia Sra. Kokoshka, un juego de hipnosis salió mal y ahora Helga cree ser un gato- dijo Arnold mientras suspiraba.

-¡oh, eso es terrible!- Suzie estaba consternada por la condición de Helga, de repente la gatita comenzó a maullar.

-¡miau miau miauuu!- Helga se soltó de Arnold y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras sus maullidos se hacían mas intensos -miaaaaauuuuu!

-Helga ¿que te pasa?- dijo el rubio bastante preocupado.

-probablemente trata de decirnos algo- atinó a decir Suzie

-si, pero ¿que podrá ser?-

-miaauuuu-

-tal vez tenga hambre-

-¡tiene razón!, vamos Helga te daré algo de leche-

-¡miaaau!- Helga lo siguió contenta en cuatro patas a la cocina.

En tanto se alejaban la Sra. Kokoshka exclamó -espero que tu amiga vuelva a la normalidad muy pronto Arnold, si necesitas algo estaré arriba haciendo un sándwich para Oscar-

-gracias Sra. Kokoshka-

Ya en la cocina Arnold sacó de la nevera un frasco de leche y la sirvió en un vaso el cual puso frente a la chica -toma un poco de leche Helga- Helga trato de lamerla como un pequeño gato la leche pero la boca del vaso era demasiado pequeña para ella y termino derramándose encima el contenido del vaso

-ohh no, Helga!, espera aquí iré por una toalla- Arnold se apresuró a traer una toalla pero cuando regresó encontró a Helga tratando de tomar la leche derramada con su lengua- ¡no hagas eso!, te daré mas leche espera- Arnold tomo un platón y vació mas leche, dejo el platón en el piso donde Helga se puso a gatas -toma Helga- rápidamente Helga comenzó a lamer la leche haciendo que su cara se llenara del liquido blanco, Arnold la vea fascinado, no podía creer que Helga Pataki estuviese en ese estado, la ruda e indómita rubia paso a ser una dulce y graciosa gatita, una con bigotes de leche.

Helga termino de beber su leche y ya sintiendo se satisfecha se acercó a Arnold y comenzó a frotarse contra él buscando caricias, esto provoco que Arnold tuviese una sonrisa divertida, pensaba que cuando Helga regresara a la normalidad jamás la tendría tan cerca como la tenia ahora.

-achu!-

-Helga!, te estas resfriando, lo que necesitas es un baño caliente, sígueme- Arnold se levanto del piso donde había estado admirando ese particular espectáculo y se dispuso a subir los escalones- Helga ¿q pasa? ven conmigo- Helga se había quedado al pie de las escaleras un tanto confundida por lo que pasaba

-¿que pasa, no sabes subir las escaleras? ven te ayudare- Arnold trato de parar a Helga en sus dos pies y hacerla caminar normalmente pero Helga se tomó muy en serio su papel de gato, no pudo caminar en dos patas y callo sobre Arnold.

-ahhh! vaya parece que esto será mas complicado de lo que parece, ¿que tal si te cargo eh?-

-maiu!- sin pensarlo dos veces Helga hecho un brinco sobre Arnold para que la cargase

-parece que tu eres una gatita muy mimada jeje- en esos momentos Arnold tenia frente a si un gato, se olvido por completo de la Helga malvada que diariamente lo atormentaba y sobre todo se olvido de la Helga MUJER!

-bien, te daré un baño- Arnold sentó a Helga en la tapa del inodoro mientras llenaba la tina de baño con agua tibia-que te parece ¿esta muy caliente? Arnold tomó la mano de Helga y la introdujo en la bañera, inmediatamente Helga reacciono como todo gato haría.

-miaaaaaaaaaau!- Helga se alejó de la bañera lo mas que pudo y comenzó a maullar como loca- miaaau, miiaaaau!

-calma Helga, solo es agua, si no te dejas bañar te enfermaras!- Arnold trato de tranquilizar a la gata pero de nuevo utilizó sus garras para defenderse

-¡no Helga, no te voy a lastimar, quédate quieta!-

-¿Arnold? esta todo bien, escuche gritos- Suzie abrió la puerta viendo como Arnold batallaba para tranquilizar a Helga

-solo trato de bañar a Helga pero no se deja-

-Arnold, ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo aproximándose

-ohh claro, se lo agradecería mucho-

-Arnold sé que eres un buen chico pero, ¿de verdad pensabas duchar a Helga?

-¿a que se refiere?

-Arnold, te conozco de toda la vida y por eso mismo sé que eres un joven muy decente e inocente-

-¿inocente?-

-Arnold, ¿como pensabas duchar a Helga si ella es una chica?-

-¿ahhh?

-¿una señorita?- Arnold aun tenia una cara confusa -tu sabes, ya no es una niña, ¿cuantos años tiene? ¿15? ya es toda una SEÑORITA -mientras decía eso sus manos imitaron una silueta femenina- y tu ya no eres un niño, ya eres un hombre- lo dijo mientras tomaba su hombro

Arnold por fin entendió lo que la Sra. Kokoshka quería decir y su cara se puso mas roja que un jitomate -tiene razón, no se en que estaba pensando- dijo sinceramente -yo solo quería que no se enfermara-

-lo se Arnold, tu siempre buscas lo mejor para todos, que te parece si yo preparo a Helga para el baño mientras me traes algo que ponerle y unas toallas-

-¿Esta segura que puede controlarla? puede arañarla-

-descuida querido si puedo con Oscar puedo con ella- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

En un rápido movimiento Helga se escabullo hacia la salida arrojando al suelo a Suzie pero siendo oportunamente detenida por Arnold

-creo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-

Arnold llevó con mucho trabajo a Helga hacia la bañera donde la esperaba Suzie, pero el miedo que el agua le provocaba a la pequeña gatita era tal que se aferraba a las paredes para no recibir el baño,

-vamos Helga, debes entrar en la ducha- dijo Arnold mientras se esforzaba para jalar a Helga dentro

-Arnold apresúrate-

-eso intento pero no quiere-

-cierra la puerta- le ordenó Suzie -muy bien pequeña Helga sé que estas asustada pero yo solo te daré una ducha rápida verás que te gustará- Suzie comenzó a desvestir a Helga cuando se percato de algo -Arnold gracias ya esta controlada, ya puedes salir-

-¿Eh? ohh... si disculpa, a-adiós Helga, gracias de nuevo Suzie. Regreso en un momento- Arnold salió rumbo a su cuarto aun sonrojado por todo lo ocurrido.

El rubio tomó su teléfono celular -debo informar a Phoebe que encontré a Helga, seguramente está muy preocupada- al mismo tiempo que tomaba algo de ropa para Helga se colocó el teléfono en el oído pero el celular de Phoebe tenia buzón de voz- ¡vamos Phoebe, contesta!

_Konnichiwa! Estas llamando al celular de Phoebe Heyerdahl, en estos momentos no te puedo atender por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono y me comunicare contigo en cuanto me sea posible. tiiiiiiin_

-Phoebe soy yo Arnold, encontré a Helga, esta en mi casa, por favor comunícate lo mas pronto posible- Arnold colgó el celular dejándolo en su cama y dirigiéndose al baño para llevar un poco de ropa seca a Suzie

-¿Sra. kokoshka?- Arnold tocó la puerta del baño- traje la ropa.

-gracias Arnold- Suzie abrió la puerta y tomó las cosas de manos de Arnold y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ella

-¿Esta Helga más tranquila?-

-una vez que obtienes su confianza, se tranquiliza, sabes Arnold ella es una chica muy dulce, tienes suerte de tener una novia como ella- terminó Suzie abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la mano con Helga, Arnold estaba muy sorprendido de lo que Suzie había dicho. Cuando el vapor se disipó un poco vio a Helga, ésta tenía puesta la ropa de Arnold, una camisa de vestir blanca, y un short azul

-creí que esa ropa podría quedarle bien pero parece que sigue siendo muy grande para ella. Es lo mas pequeño que encontré-

-ohh creo que se ve adorable. Ahora debes llevarla a su casa y explicarle todo a sus padres, seguro que están preocupados por ella- Arnold sabia que si conocía bien a los padres de Helga entonces era probable que ni siquiera se hubiesen percatado de la ausencia de su hija menor

-uhh si, tiene razón Suzie, solo esperaré la llamada de Phoebe, después la llevaré a su casa-

-esta bien Arnold te dejaré terminar tus asuntos mientras yo cuidaré de Helga. Vamos pequeña Helga, veamos un poco de television mientras te cepillo el cabello- Suzie y Helga entraron a una de las muchas habitaciones de esa vieja casona dejando a Arnold en el pasillo un poco confundido aún por la afirmación de Suzie, la que implicaba las palabras "Helga" y "novia" en la misma oración. Arnold no podía entender como Suzie podía decir que Helga era su novia. Todos los maltratos, abusos, golpes, insultos, y bromas pesadas que había recibido de la joven rubia desde muy temprana edad fueron tomando los pensamientos del joven rubio, después, su confesión en industrias futuro, su aventura por la selva, la confesión de amor que le hizo a Helga, su vida en San Lorenzo a la espera de correspondencia de la rubia que nunca llegó y su retorno a Hillwood,

Todos esos recuerdos de sus sentimientos por Helga, todo por lo que se había propuesto olvidar desde hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás lo habían vuelto a perseguir.

CONTINUARÁ…

Así es, Arnold y Helga pasaron por muchas cosas juntos…el próximo capitulo explicaré la complicada relación de estos dos rubios

Bye ;)


End file.
